<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ichicat (Ichigo Kurosaki) by TheRainRogue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399454">Ichicat (Ichigo Kurosaki)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue'>TheRainRogue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your eyes widened with glee at the sight before you, shining bright like the sun. Hundreds of cats were scattered out around the Kurosaki home, lounging on the roof and playing hide-and-seek in the bushes. You had never seen so many cats in one place before!</p><p>But… what were they doing here?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anime, Ficlets</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ichicat (Ichigo Kurosaki)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Genre</strong>: Fluff, Friendship, Comedy ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>Word Count</strong>: 571 ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>Pairing</strong>: None ☁</li>
<li>
<strong>World</strong>: Anime, Bleach ☁</li>
</ul><hr/><p>Your eyes widened with glee at the sight before you, shining bright like the sun. Hundreds of cats were scattered out around the Kurosaki home, lounging on the roof and playing hide-and-seek in the bushes. You had never seen so many cats in one place before!</p><p>But… what were they doing here?</p><p>You didn’t really care why they were there or how they got there. The only thing you wanted to do was to play with them and cuddle them.</p><p>One, in particular, caught your eye. It was an orange tabby cat with striking brown eyes. It reminded you of someone, but you couldn’t quite place your finger on who.</p><p>You reached down, extending your hand for the small feline to sniff, a sign that you meant no harm. He was just about to rub his head against your hand when you felt a strong grip on your forearm, whisking you away from the animal.</p><p>You frowned, arm still in the air as if trying to reach out to him.</p><p>“Stay away from those things!”</p><p>You blinked, tilting your head back to get a look at your captor. “Ah, Ichigo!”</p><p>“Especially that one! He’s the worst of the bunch!”</p><p>You scowled, pulling your arm free of his grasp and putting your hands on your hips. “That’s not very nice, Ichigo! It’s just a poor defenseless animal.”</p><p>
  <em>Meow~</em>
</p><p>Fur brushed against your bare leg and you squealed, bending down to pick up the little creature. Sticking your bottom lip out, you placed your face next to the cats. “How can you be so cruel? He’s so cute!”</p><p>A tic mark appeared on Ichigo’s brow. “Cute, my butt! That thing’s pure evil!”</p><p>The cat’s chest rumbled against your hand and you held him closer. “You tell him!”</p><p>Ichigo scowled. “Put it down!”</p><p>“‘<em>It</em>‘ is a he, thank you very much.” You stuck your tongue out at him before holding the creature up like a scene from the lion king. “And he’s mine now!”</p><p>“No way… you are <strong>not</strong> keeping that thing!”</p><p>“Watch me!”</p><p>“Ya know what, fine. Do what you want!” He sent you one last scowl before turning around and stalking away. You were about to call out to him but the orange tabby beat you to the punch by jumping out of your arms. You watched in wonder as he flew through the air towards Ichigo. Maybe it was instinct that took over, but Ichigo turned back around just as the feline was about to land.</p><p>The tabby hit his target dead in the face, making him fall back against the pavement.</p><p>You stifled your laughter and ran over to him, picking the cat up off of his face. “I-Ichigo, are you a-alright?”</p><p>“Stop laughing,” his eye twitched.</p><p>“I-I’m not… not l-laughing.”</p><p>He glared at the cat and you held him protectively to your chest. “Don’t get mad at him for loving you!”</p><p>“That’s not love, idiot!”</p><p>You hmphed and started walking away, holding the tabby close. When he started purring, a smile graced your lips and you gazed lovingly down at him. As you did this, you finally realized who the cat reminded you of.</p><p>Ichigo! He looked just like Ichigo!</p><p>“Except a more loving Ichigo,” you murmured thoughtfully as you patted his head.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?!” The teen cried, but you paid him no mind, continuing on to your home with your new pet. “Welcome home, Ichicat!”</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>